The Glee Project: Little Thoughts
by delusionalfanfiction
Summary: Lindsay the antisocial. Damian the awkward Irish guy. Cameron the nerd. Marissa the flawed butterfly. And Hannah the third wheel. They all struggling about something: Love. Its has different storyline than most other tgp fanfiction. damsay/camrissa :
1. Chapter 1: The Antisocial and The Irish

Lindsay Pearce never had an actual friend. She consider herself as an _antisocial_. Make friends is a hard thing to do for her, especially when you're a student at McKinley High. She transferred to Lima 2 years ago from Modesto, California. Back home at Modesto she was never the popular kid either, all of her classmates always called her "The Annoying". She was a teacher's pet and a loud noisy girl.

She pretended to be an annoying spoiled kid. That because she lives with a perfect family.. 3 successful brother, and great parents. And she were the outcast of her family, its clearly because she was adopted. She didn't have the family's gorgeous brown eyes and natural brunette hair. She thought she was too ugly to be a member of the perfect Pearce Family. So she dyed her hair brunette and wore brown contact all the time, just to fit in.

And 2 years ago her parents moved to England because of their jobs, and all of her brothers already have a family. So she moved to Lima to live with her Grandma. Since she moved with her Grandma, she refuse to wear contacts , and she stopped pretending to be a spoiled kids. She wants a whole new identity. She wants to be a smart girl at first, a smart girl that anyone adore.

But it seems like intelligent never actually matters at McKinley High. It took her a year to realize that popularity is the only thing that matters at McKinley High. But its too late to change her popularity status. Because of her 'smart girl' plan, she used to go to the library every lunch break and never had a time to made friends. And all of her efforts made no good results. She never stand out. No one never actually notice her.

And now it's the first day of her sophomore year. She want to change her status. She want to be in somebody's radar. She one someone to get her back. She want to make friends.

She walked pass the school gate and enter the school building. The school hallways seems more crowded than usual. She walks straight to her locker and put some books in it. She grab her schedule and read it. First period; Spanish.

Damian McGinty left McKinley's Administration Office with a frown on his face. He just got his schedule and school map and other things you get if you're an exchange student. He walk through the crowded hallway and go straight to his locker. He opened his locker and put some books and other stuffs in it. He read his schedule paper, first period; Spanish. Great. He hate learning new language. Since the first day he moved to the states he's still learning to hear English in American accent properly, he never able to figure out words in American accent. He missed Ireland so much.

Damian moved to the states this summer because his parents divorced and he had to follow her dad all the way to America. He had to left his school behind, his friends, his mom, his sister, and he has to broke up with his girlfriend the day he told his friends he was going to move to America.

He opened his wallet, and he saw a photo booth picture in it. It was him and his friends. He was smiling, he was happy. And his friends were happy too. He missed them. He miss seeing their familiar friendly faces. He miss the time he hang out with them. He missed Ireland.

He enters the Spanish Class and no one was there, he checked his watch and it was 7.30am , first period starts at 8. No wonder no one is here, well, no one except a girl reading a book.

He walks towards that girl, hoping he could make his very first American friend.

"umm hi, I'm new. Can I sit here?" He put a very wide smile on his face, he's trying to be as friendly as possible. First impression matters.

The girl lifted her head so she could face whoever was talking to her, revealing her pretty face and big blue eyes. She saw a tall with the eye similar to her with a big smile on his face.

'oh wow she's pretty' Damian thought.

"yeah sure" she said coldly, and she immediately continue to read her book.

Damian put his bag on the table and he sits on the chair beside that girl.

"Hi Im damian, Im from Ireland" .

The girl once again lift her head to answer Damian's question. Well Damian didn't actually asked her a question but she has to answer and introduction.

"I noticed your accent. Im Lindsay" This time she lift her head longer than the last time, revealing her big blue eyes once again.

'oh god she's really pretty' Damian stares at her eyes for a while before he continue the conversation. He was going to ask her some question about America but a loud group of jocks came in to the class.

He can see they're big. With a red and white jacket that make their body seems even bigger. They sit two table behind Damian and he couldn't help but turn his head behind to get a closer look at the jock. He can see there's a guy with Mohawk hair, a big guy with idiotic face, tanned skinny guy with unbelievably terrifying dreadlocks, and a handsome Asian guy. His eyes caught in the dreadlock guy. He had two nose piercing on his nose, which make him looks ridiculous, and a revealed tattoo on his neck. Damian was observing this guy until the dreadlock guy caught Damian's eyes staring at him.

"what are you looking at?" the dreadlock guy ask rudely to Damian.

"umm , nothing. Sorry" Damian answered him in barely hearable voice.

Damian turned his head into Lindsay an whisper to her, "Does every jock here is that rude?"

This time Lindsay answer his question without lifting her head, "Yeah they are. They're the top dogs. Everyone is afraid of them. So you better watch what you say"

"Top dogs?"

"Yeah. Popular Kids" she stares at him.

"I don't get the idea of everyone is afraid of these 'top dogs', theyre just popular".

Lindsay lift her head and give him an 'are you kidding me?' expression, "Look, maybe things are different in Ireland but youre in McKinley now. And in McKinley the only thing that could help you survives your highschool year is your popularity. The top dogs always do awful things to the underdogs and the underdogs feared the top dogs. Its how things works here"

Damian nodded carefully after Lindsay finished talking, "so how can you gain the popularity?"

"You can join football or cheerleader, you'll gain instant popularity"

"I see. So, are you a cheerleader?"

Lindsay laughed. "hahaha, no I am not. I'd rather waste my youth locked in a library than become an airheaded cheerleader". Damian likes it when she laughed.

" I see" he said, nodding. His head filled with lots of question but he refuse to ask it because he saw the Spanish teacher enters the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2: The Butterfly

Marissa Von Bleicken was terrified. She's terrified about what people will says about her. She walk through the school crowded hallway. As she walks in, people stares at her and the crown starts to murmur. She walk passed a group of cheerleader that stares at her with death stares. And she walk passed the jocks that stares at her with flirty stares.

'oh great, I shouldn't have stop eating' Marissa thought.

Marissa continue walking and trying to collect as much as confidence she can. She saw lot of unfamiliar faces, theyre might be the freshmen. She tried to find her bestfriend, and she found them.

"Hi Hannah" Marissa greet her bestfriend and smiled at her.

"holy cow!" The fat ginger gasped at Marissa. "Oh my god is that you Marissa?"

"Well, yeah. This is me" Marissa said, "I feel awful"

"Oh. My. God" Hannah still shocked of what she saw, "I get it when you said you were going to lose some weight but I didn't think you'll be like this!"

"Like what? What do you mean Han?"

"Like those girls we used to drool over at American next top chopstick!"

Marissa laughed. Last year she was an ugly fat girl, and Hannah was one of her bestfriends. Marissa used to not care about her physical appearances, but ever since her crush got a very pretty girlfriend she starts to realize that appearances does matter. She started a very intense diet on summer and she lost 50 pounds. But somehow she's still feel she's not pretty enough.

"I wonder what will Cameron says when he saw you!" Hannah said. Marissa can feel butterflies on her stomach when her bestfriend's name mentioned, her bestfriend which also her crush. Yes. Marissa's crush is Cameron. The tall awkward nerd. No one knows she had a crush on him, even Hannah.

"He wont say anything. I mean, Im still me right?" Marissa asked nervously.

"You're still you, but look at you now! Im speechless for real ,girl! The cheerios will be jealous at you!" Hannah said loudly, too loud. A group of cheerios that passing by glanced at her, "What? She's prettier than you!"

"Stop it Han! You embarrass me!" Marissa put her hand on Hannah's face, but Hannah able to let it off her face.

"Oh I see, you'd rather hang out with them than me right? Go on girl" Hannah pretend to put a sad expression on her face.

"Of course I am! The Cheerios are the greatest group of people of all time! And I love to join them " There was a silence for about 10 seconds, and then Marissa and Hannah burst out laughing. They never liked the cheerios people. And they always make fun of how skinny they are.

"Oh hey look its Cam, Cameron!" Hannah point her finger at the tall guy behind Marissa and call him. Marissa can feel the butterflies inside her stomach grow 10 times larger. She can hear footsteps coming closer behind her, and the footsteps sounds stop when Cameron arrives.

"Hey Han how's your- Oh my god" Cameron stares at Marissa intensely, and his jaw dropped slowly. At this moment the butterflies on Marrisa's stomach had multiply a hundred times.

"Hi Cam" Marissa smiled awkwardly as she greet him.

"H-hi" Cameron still stares at Marissa, and then a big smile appears in his face "Oh God Marissa! You look.. amazing!"

Marissa can feel her cheek blush "Thanks Cam, you look great too".

Cameron still staring at Marissa and the wide smile still appear on his face, and then he turned to Hanna "Do you know where's our Marissa is gone Han?"

"She got eaten by a T-rex" Hannah said and then the three of them laugh so hard. This is going to be a good year.


	3. Chapter 3: The Foods and The Discussion

Lindsay was reading in the library on lunch period. So far she hated today. She bumped on a cheerios and the cheerios yelled 'bitch' at her, and she forgot to bring her math book so she get some extra homework from math teacher as a detention, and she refuse to go to the cafeteria to eat because she knows she didn't have any table with any friends in it.

Lindsay wasn't weak. She's a strong girl. Well, she _was_ a strong girl. Back in Modesto she has no fear. But in McKinley its hard to not fear about every single thing on this school.

The only good thing happened to her was she made a new friend, Damian. The Irish guy. She thinks he's kind of noisy and too curious about anything. He couldn't left her alone for 10 minutes without asking her any question. But Lindsay loved being asked questions. It feels like she had an actual friend.

Damian lined on the cafeteria, he's starving. He was so hungry until he saw what food they serve today, it was hamburger and fries. 'Ugh, junk food' he thought. He miss Irish food, he wants to eat Irish food, like boxty and barmbrack. He was going to return the plastic tray back but too late, the cafeteria lady already put the hamburger and some fries on his tray, with a carton of milk.

He grab his food tray and turn around facing the tables. He can see groups of jocks sitting together at one table, so does the cheerios. He can also see groups of 'plastics' as he assumed, and some other groups, all of them sitting in one table with one of their kind.

'oh great, they didn't have table for the exchange students' he thoughts, he stands at the same spots for about one minute, still observing about where he could sit. Until suddenly a tall guy with huge glasses bumped his shoulder

"I'm sorry!" The tall guy apologized.

Damian look at him very carefully, he was wearing bright orange shirt and navy cardigans and a very fitting jeans, "No its fine" Damian replied him with a smile.

"Wow an accent! Are you new?" The tall guy asked him.

"Yeah, Im an exchange student from Ireland" Damian nodded.

"Cool! Im Cameron" Cameron smiled, giving Damian his hand.

"Damian" They did a hand shake.

"So Damian, do you want to sit with me? It must be so hard for a new student like you to find an eating spot at the cafeteria, especially here, where popularity sets the boundaries"

" Yeah sure, thanks!" Damian smiled and followed Cameron as he walk.

They stopped walking when they arrive at Cameron's table. There's only 2 people sitting there, 2 ginger. One was fat and the other one looks like a model.

"So Damian, meet my bestfriend; Hannah and Marissa. Guys, meet Damian, he's an exchange student from Ireland" Cameron introduced him to the gingers. Damian smiled to the gingers and the gingers smiles back.

Damian put his food tray on the table and he sit beside Cameron and Hannah.

"So Damian, when did you left Ireland?" Marissa asked him.

"2 Weeks ago. My parents got divorced and I had to follow my Dad here" Damian replied. He use to bring up his personal life to strangers like its not a big deal.

"Oh god that is awful. So have you join any club yet?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, haven't decided yet. I want to join football, well I was in the football club back in Ireland" Damian drink his milk.

"Football? You mean soccer?" Cameron asked him.

"Right, soccer. I forgot it called soccer here" Damian nodded.

"Well, you can join soccer team then. But I don't know if the Soccer team still exist yet, Principal Figgins is cutting every extracurricular budget to pay Cheerio's accommodation to New York for nationals cheerleading competition" Marissa said, also drinking her milk.

"What? Your principal do that?" Damian shocked. "Extracurricular budget can never be cut for any reasons back in Ireland" He said.

"Welcome to Lima, leprechaun" Hannah said.

"Maybe you have other interest than soccer?" Cameron asked him, ignoring what Hannah just said.

"I don't know. How about you guys? He asked the three of his new friend.

"Me and Hannah are on the school newspaper and Cameron is joining the basketball team" Marissa replied.

"I see. Do they have like a music club or something? I loved to sing" Damian said. Marissa, Hannah, and Cameron's face suddenly turn intense. They looked at eachother. "What?" Damian asked.

"Well, we have glee club. But you will not want to join glee club" Hannah starts to eating her food faster, like what you do when you're in panic mode.

" Why? It sounds fun"

" Im sure you know that popularity is the only thing that matters here right?" Hannah said, Damian nodded. "If you're in the glee club it means you're in the bottom of the food chain. All the top predators like football guys and cheerios will attack you and rip your stomach"

Damian squinched his eyes, he didn't get it "I didn't get it. What makes joining glee club such a big deal?"

"We didn't get it either. Actually all of us like to sing. We were thinking about joining glee club until…" Cameron stopped talking, his face is getting more intense.

"Until what?"

"until we saw one of the glee club member get slushied right in the face" Marissa told him.

"Slushied?" Damian feel bad for asking too many question, but he couldn't help it.

"Its like fruit flavoured soda, like slurpees" Hannah said, this time she have finished her lunch.

"So let me get this straight, if slushie is a drink, getting slushied means someone pour a slushie on your face?" Damian asked.

"Yep. Well its not poured on your face, but thrown at your face" Marissa said.

Damian is so confused right now, trying to digest the information he get. "What the hell?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Slushied Antisocial

'I am sure that im going to do this' Lindsay convincing herself. 'I don't care if this a social suicide, Im going to do my best to let anyone knows my existence'

Lindsay walks down the school hallway and stopped to a board with lots of extracurricular form on it. She read it one by one. Cheerios Audition, Mathletes Form, Write Your Name to Join The School Newspaper! , Painting Club, and lots of other form. But her eyes is staring at this yellow paper with a huge letter printed on it; "JOIN GLEE CLUB". Her eyes turned down to look at the names that written on that paper, she was expecting some names, but it turns out no one signed that form. Her mind is having a battle with her heart, She's still deciding either to write her name or not.

After couple minutes of staring at that blank yellow paper, she picked a pen from her bag, and she started to wrote down her name on that yellow paper; _Lindsay Pearce. _

* * *

><p>Cameron leaves the cafeteria with Damian, because they have a period together after lunch. After saying goodbye to Marissa and Hannah, they went to their locker to grab some books and stuffs. The Hallways is empty, and everything was going fine until they heard someone screaming.<p>

"AAAAH!" An anonymous girl voice screaming and it echoed through the empty hallway.

"Who was that?" Cameron turned his head to Damian, and they have this similar shocked face on their faces.

The tall guy and the Irish guy ran through the hallway toward the screaming voice source. They stopped running when they arrive infront of the janitor room. There was a couple of jocks leaving from where they're standing now. The jocks left with a huge smile on their faces and one of them was holding an empty slushie cup.

"Uh Oh, somebody just got slushied" Cameron whispered to Damian.

Damian opened the janitor room. It was dark, so he turned the lights on. He saw a girl, sitting on the floor, all of her hair and clothes is covered in red ice-cold sweet and sticky liquid. Her hand is covering her face, trying to hide her weaknesses. His heart breaks seeing someone bullied like this, but what makes his heart break the most is he knew who this girl is. He recognized her hair, he recognized her clothes, he just able to recognize her.

"Lindsay?" Damian bent his knee and kneel beside her. "You allright?"

The brunette girl wipe the liquid from her face with her hands, the liquid was the slushies, and some of her tears. "Yeah I'm fine" She tried to collect all the braveness she got left to her voice, but too bad she got nothing left.

"You guys know eachother?" Cameron asked.

"Why did they do this to you?" Ignoring Cameron's question, Damian asked Lindsay.

"I'm umm, I wrote my name on the glee club form. They saw me" Once again, Lindsay wipe the slushie out of her face.

"What? That is so mean! I'm going to tell the teacher" Damian stands up and just when he about to leave Lindsay grip the edge of his clothes.

"Don't, please don't" Lindsay begged.

"Why? This is just so mean! We need to warn those jocks what they just did is wrong! This is bullying!" Damian insisted.

"Don't, please. I'm fine. Im going to handle this myself, you barely even know me" Damian can feel his heart stop beating. She's right. He barely even know her. And this is not what strangers do to eachother right?

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Im going to girl's washroom and fix myself" She stood up and walk away towards the girl's washroom, leaving the tall guy and Irish guy alone. Damian can swear she let out a sob when she left.

"Who's that?" Cameron asked Damian.

"its Lindsay. I got her in my Spanish, English, and History period" Damian replied.

" I see". They both left the janitor and walk to their class.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>This is my first fanfiction ever! And this is my first author note. And i dont really know what they wrote in the author note section, so i just going to talk about my fanfiction. So this fanfiction is about the glee project, i put all of the top 7 to my story except Alex because i think he'll be useless. and I'm going to tell you that i upload daily. Maybe twice a day. Or three. Because i have nothing else to do when i got home after school. Pairing will be: Damian/Lindsay - Cameron/Marissa . If you have any suggestion or advice please review :-)


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

Lindsay Pearce believe to the phrase "_there's always a better tomorrow_". She know today is going to be a better day than yesterday, at least she hope so. Yesterday is not a good first day of school. She got slushied. Lindsay is not a weak girl, but she wasn't able to be strong that time. She cried right after she got slushied. Lindsay was wishing she could turn back time 10 minutes that time. She regretted putting her name on the Glee Club form.

'but it was yesterday right? Forget everything that happen yesterday. Today is going to be a better day' Lindsay is observing herself infront of the mirror. She looks good. Even though her under eyes is kind of black because everytime she applies mascara, tears always ran down from her eyes, she will never able to forget about yesterday.

Hannah's first period is Biology. She enters the biology classroom and no one was there. She's too early. She sit down at her usual table and checked her phone to waste the time. She browse the school's gossip site from her phone, it was Jacob Israel's blog. That guy always know what's what. She clicked the 'What's Hot' topic section and she found an interesting article;

'_Slushie Attack Returned_

_Lindsay Pearce, a straight A sophomore student get her very first Slushie Facial after some Jocks saw her writing her name on the glee club form. She was-'_

Hannah stopped reading. She hear someone is entering the classroom. She lift her head to saw who was that and he saw Damian.

"Hi Hann" Damian said cheerfully, and then he put his bag on the table and sit beside Hannah.

"Hi Damian. I don't know you're in my Science class" Hannah greet him back, and continue reading the blog.

"I don't either. What are you reading there?"

"Its Jacob's site. He's run the school's gossip blog he always know whats happening to everyone. Its kinda creepy actually. He wrote about someone getting slushied yesterday, I thought the slushie attack was never going to happen again. I guess im wrong" Hannah replied.

Damian's face suddenly became enthusiastic, "Can I see it?" Hannah nodded and gave her phone to Damian. She watch him reading her phone, and suddenly his face became disgusted.

"What?" Hannah asked him.

"Yesterday when Cam and I were grabbing our books at the locker we heard a scream. And when we checked out whose scream is that, it was Lindsay's. I knew her from my Spanish class. And she was terrified. I don't like this Jacob guy or whoever wrote this blog. He described Lindsay in a wrong perception "

"I see. So you know this Lindsay girl? Ive been in McKinley for a year and I didn't know anyone called Lindsay Pearce, is she new?"

"I don't think so. She didn't seems like a transferred student" Damian shook his head.

"Hmm, maybe she's just not in anyone's radar" Hannah assumed.

"Yeah, when I met her she didn't seems like she have a friend. I mean, she was completely alone" Suddenly Damian feels bad about Lindsay.

"You could invite her to out table at lunch"

"Yeah, I will" Damian really mean this.

And then the biology teacher came in , and the lesson started. He supposed to pay attention to the teacher, but his mind is somewhere else. He's thinking about a lonely brunette girl that just had a slushie facial yesterday.

* * *

><p>Lindsay's third period is English. So far no one has do anything against her today. Maybe that's because she erased her name from the Glee Club Form this morning.<p>

She saw students start to enter the classroom. And he saw him, he saw Damian. Damian enters the classroom and he smiled at her. She wanted to smile back but she couldn't.

Damian put his bag on the table and sit beside her.

"Hi" Damian greeted her , with a smile still on his face.

"Hey" Lindsay greeted him back, minus the smile.

"So hows your day?" Damian asked her.

"Its fine" Lindsay replied, coldly.

"Hmm I see" Damian was quiet for 3 minutes until he ask her another questions.

He asked her few conversation-starter lines, like "how are you", "How are you doing" and some others. Lindsay knew he's trying to be nice because of what happened to her yesterday.

"So hows your previous period?" Damian asked her for the 3rd times. He starts to annoy her.

"Listen Damian, I know what are you trying to do here. Youre trying to be nice to me because what happened to me yesterday. I'm fine Damian. And please don't try to be nice, I knew you feel bad for me" Lindsay lied. She's not fine.

"Okay then" He give up. And he pretend to pay attention to the teacher.

Lindsay feels bad for him, she knew he was trying to be nice. And Lindsay actually need someone that is nice to her, but she didn't want to show him her weakness. She wanted to say sorry, but the bell rang. She put her book into her bag and he saw Damian left without saying anything. Lindsay wanted to cry.


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

Cameron walks into the cafeteria. His eyes scan the whole room, looking for the familiar faces of his bestfriends. It took him awhile but he could see a flash of a red haired girl. Cameron walks toward her and greet,

"Hey 'Riss, where's Hannah?" Cameron asked and he sit down on the chair beside Marissa.

Marissa jumped a bit, "Hi Cam! She's having a physic quiz right now, she'll be here in any minute" Marissa stare at her food, which is mashed potato and ribs, trying to be as calm as possible. Marissa and Cameron has been bestfriend since like forever, but when they entered High School and they grew up and learn about feelings, Marissa never able to see Cameron as his childhood bestfriend anymore. He is her crush. And there's no way she's not freaking out when she's alone with his crush.

"I see, how about Damian?"

"He'll be here. Hannah said he will bring a friend, but I don't know who it is" Marissa replied, try to look at Cameron's eyes but she failed, she keep staring at her mashed potatoes.

* * *

><p>Damian was standing outside the Math Class, Lindsay's last period before lunch break is Math. He want to say sorry for annoy her and he want to ask her to sit with him at lunch. He can hear the Math Teacher ends the period and he can hear the students murmured and leave the classroom. He waited for Lindsay to come out of the classroom, it seems like she came out the last.<p>

"Lindsay!" Damian called her as she leave the classroom.

Lindsay turned her head, looking for the person who just yelled her name, it was Damian. 'Oh no' She thought. She stopped walking.

Damian walks toward her, "Umm Lindsay, I want to say sorry for-"

Lindsay cut him before he could even finish his sentence, "apology accepted"

"Awesome" Damian smiled, "So, I was wondering umm I never see you at the cafeteria before"

"That's because I never there"they started walking, "I always at the library on lunch break"

" Why is that?" Damian asked.

"Well, its complicated" Lindsay stare at her feet.

"Do you want to go with me?" Damian asked spontaneously, 'Oh shoot, what the hell I just said'. He can see the confusion in her eyes. "I mean to the cafeteria! like do you want to have some lunch with me? Actually its not only me, there's a few of my friend too, so its not only both of us. Yeah, theres a few friend aaand I probably should stop talking"

Lindsay was confused for a second, but she suddenly laughed, "yeah sure why not haha"

Damian can feel his cheek blush. They continue walking to the cafeteria in silence.

Marissa looked at her food, slightly disgusted. Last summer when she decided to do an intense weight loss program to make her look more 'attractive' she reached a point where she refused to eat at all and she fainted. Her mom called the doctor and the doctor said she is having an eating disorder.

"You okay 'Riss?" Marissa didn't realize Cameron is staring at her, looking at how disgusted she is to her food, "You seems disgusted"

"Im fine. I just don't feel like eating. I eat too much breakfast today, my stomach is still full" Marissa lied. She didn't eat any breakfast today, except a cup of coffee.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm" Marissa nodded, and forced herself to put a spoon of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Honestly, ever since you change into.." Cameron gestured his hand to her, "into this new you, you never seems like the way you used to be".

"Like what?" Marissa took another spoon of mashed potatoes.

"You know, cheerful, bubbly, the way you used to be, the old you"

Marissa feels like Cameron just slapped her in the face so hard, "Cameron, what are you talking about? Im still me"

Cameron sighed, "I know, but theres something different about you, I haven't figure out what is it yet"

"Oh" Marissa looked down to her mashed potatoes, her appetite turned from zero into minus 10. It feels like Cameron just slapped her one more time.

"Hi guys!" Cameron and Marissa turned their , it was Damian. And he brought a friend, just like what Hannah said.

"Hi Damian" Cameron greet him.

"Guys, this is Lindsay. Lindsay, this is Cameron and Marissa" Lindsay smiled at the nerd and the ginger when Damian introduced her to them, Cameron smiled back, Marissa forced a smile because her mind still thinking about what Cameron just said. And then she and Damian sit down to the empty chair.

"I think I knew you from somewhere" Cameron said to Lindsay.

"Yeah, you're on my P.E. class last year" Lindsay replied, "Or maybe you read about me in Jacob's blog"

"Oh! You're that girl! Can I ask you how can you get slushied?" Marissa suddenly seems interested in her.

"Umm, I don't feel like talking about it right now".

"Right, okay, Sorry" Marissa apologized.

"No its fine" Lindsay smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Hi :) sorry it took awhile for me to upload this, but i promise i will update again tomorrow :]


	7. Chapter 7: The Nerd's House

Hannah joined the table. She saw Lindsay, "So, you must be Lindsay right?"

"That's me" Lindsay Smiled.

Hannah scanned Lindsay from head to toe, "Wow, you're a lot prettier than what Jacob's said in his blog" Everybody in that table laughed, including Lindsay.

Lindsay cant stop smiling since Damian brought her to this table, she never felt such a friendly atmosphere. She never had lunch at the cafeteria since middle school. She never talk to someone about general things. She never laughed at someone. She never make someone laugh. She never been this open since middle school. She missed this feeling. And even in middle school, she never had an actual friend. But now she do.

* * *

><p>Cameron's last period is Math, and he got Damian in this period. They spent the period talking about stuffs and make fun of the math teacher. And then the school bell rang, "So Damo, where do you live?<p>

"4 blocks away" Damian replied, they were walking to the school's parking lot, "why?"

"Wanna come by to my place?" Cameron asked.

"Sure" They both entered Cameron's car.

"Dude, ever think about getting a license?" Cameron asked as he started the car.

"I was about to take my driving test back in Ireland, and then my parents got divorced a week before the test" Damian said, as he put on the seatbelt.

They arrived at Cameron's house. It was pretty big and painted white. Kind of what Damian's old house look like. They entered the house and they go upstair to Cameron's room. And when they entered Cameron's room, Damian jaw dropped.

"Oh my god" Damian gasped in a thick Irish accent

Cameron smiled. Basically Cameron's room is an average type of teenage boy room, except there was a set of drum, a bass, 2 acoustic guitars, an amplifier, and a microphone stands in the corner. "I record youtube videos. A lot"

"Im not talking about the musical instruments, I cant even play one. I was talking about that!" Damian pointed his finger at a red soccer jerseys that hanging on the wall. "You have a freakin Manchester United's Football shirt signed by Wayne freakin Rooney!"

"Oh" there's a sadness in Cameron's voice, "Yeah, its from my girlfriend"

Damian raised his eyebrow, "girlfriend? You have a girlfriend? Who is it? Marissa?"

"Yeah, we broke up last summer. Hey wait, what makes you think Marissa is my girlfriend?"

"Well I thought you two were together since the first day I saw you, I mean you guys look so cute together" Damian grinned.

"Me? And Marissa? No, we are nothing. How about you Damian? Any American girl crushes?"

Damian smiled, "Nope" He continue staring at the jersey.

"Okay then, I know you're lying" Cameron grab his guitar and start strumming some note. "Can you play any instrument?"

Damian turned his back, facing Cameron, "Of course! I can play maracas and tambourine very well" They both laughed.

"You should teach me how to play tambourine, I can never play that" Cameron laughed. "Hey, lets record something for the tube"

"Haha okay, like us singing or something?" Damian sit behind the drum set and start banging the drum stick to the drum like a crazy person.

"Dude! DUDE! Stop that!" Damian froze. And they both laughed again, "Yeah like that. We could sing and I will play the guitar and you shall not play that drums or my youtube subscriber will unsubscribe me"

Damian raised his eyebrow, "Subscriber? Ooh Mr. Mitchell have a lot of youtube subscriber! Beware Bieber, he might have more subscriber than you"

Cameron grabbed the closest thing his hand could reach, which is a pillow, and throw it into Damian's face. They both laughed. Again.

* * *

><p>Marissa sighed. She's been laying on her bad staring at the ceiling for an hour now. She's thinking what Cameron said to her earlier this day.<p>

_"ever since you change into this new you, you never seems like the way you used to be. You know, cheerful, bubbly, the way you used to be, the old you"_

Marissa sighed one more time. Last summer she changed her physical appearance because she is envy of Cameron's skinny beautiful girlfriend. She sacrificed everything to be skinny and pretty, just to make Cameron like her. And now she have achieved her goal, and Cameron still don't like her. She never do things right. She just want Cameron to like her. But everything she do seems useless

* * *

><p>Damian and Cameron were covering Michael Buble's Haven't Met You Yet. They sounds so good together,<p>

"Dude I don't know your voice sounds so good! You sang without accent! I can barely hear what you said in those accent" Cameron said after he pushed the 'stop' button on his camcorder.

"Hahaha! And I don't know you could sing either" Damian grab Cameron's guitar and start strumming randomly.

"Dude stop that, stick to the maracas and tambourine" Cameron grabbed his guitar from Damian's hand, "Like what I said, I had more youtube subscriber than Justin Bieber"

Damian rolled his eyes.

"Hey Dam, I think our youtube video need a title, like a continuous title. So people can tell the difference between my solo videos and our videos" Cameron asked as he open youtube site and start uploading their video.

"Yeah sure, how about Cameron and The Long Lost Irish Brother!" Damian suggested.

"Dude seriously. I like that idea but it's a bit too much, how about umm CDTV, short for Cameron and Damian TV?"

"Yeah I like that" Damian agreed and Cameron typed the title to their video. Damian peeked at the screen, he saw Cameron laptop wallpaper is s solid bright purple color, "Dude seriously, purple? You're so gay" Damian insulted it.

"Haha no I'm not gay. And purple is not even my favorite color" Cameron said.

"Then why did you set it as wallpaper? Do you want to know what is my laptop wallpaper? It's a freaking optimus prime! Now that's what you call not gay" Damian laughed.

"Purple" Cameron stopped for a second, and then smiled, "Is someone's favorite color. Someone really special to me"

Damian raised his eyebrow, "Oooh is it a girl?"

Cameron didn't answer Damian's question and blush instead.

"Yep, definitely a girl" Damian said.

"Yeah. She used to be a very fun girl, she's perfect, but now she changed into a whole new different person" Cameron looked down.

"Dude don't cry!" Damian patted Cameron's back.

"Haha no I'm not crying, I just never feel this way before"

"Is it your ex?" Damian asked, taking over the laptop and typed the description to their video.

"No its not. I was already in love with this girl before I even date my ex. I was going to ask her out until" Cameron stopped.

"Until what?"

"Things happened. Its complicated. And I end up dating a girl I barely knew" Cameron sighed. "Do you have a girlfriend back in those leprechaun island of yours?"

"Yeah, we broke up just before I moved here" Damian said plainly.

"Don't you feel bad for her?" Cameron asked.

"Nope. I don't know. I just don't have any feelings for this girl. I feel numb"

"I guess its better be numb than have too many emotion"

"Trust me. Feeling numb is like a zombie, your body is there but your soul aren't" Damian said, laughing.

"I never heard an Irish zombie before" Cameron laughed.

"They wear shamrock necklace on their neck, and their skin is green and they have a long brown beard and a hat" Damian joked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Hi :) I really like this chapter, its dameron baby! Bromance of the century going to write more about Cameron and Marissa in the next chapter. And there will be some Damsay moments, get ready!_**  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: The Butterfly and The Nerd

**Author note:** A short chapter, but its Camrissa :)

* * *

><p>Cameron walked into the his locker the next morning. He feel sleepier than ever. Damian stayed at his place until 1am, and Damian probably wont go home if her father didn't call him. They spent the night talking about girls, playing kinnect soccer on wii, and uploaded 2 more videos to youtube. Its what a teenage guy usually do. And this is the first time Cameron ever experience it.<p>

He was a nerd back in middle school and elementary, he never had a guy friend. He was this tall awkward looking nerd and the guys usually make fun of him. And until he entered middle school, he has no friend at all.

And then he met Marissa. She moved from the big city of New York to this small town. She was tall and she was the only ginger on his middle school, and she was awkward too. That's why they became friends, they have lots of thing in common.

And then he met Hannah, who was also a ginger. She was fat and the kids were always make fun of her. He, Marissa, and Hannah became bestfriend intstantly. He was always with the girls, and maybe thats why once it come to a relationship he could never cheat. He could never hurt a girl. He can understand a girl feelings completely. He wont hurt a girl.

"Hey 'Rissa" Cameron greeted her, and then he yawned.

"Oh, H-hi Cam!" Marissa greeted him awkwardly, "You seems tired"

"Yeah, me and Damian had an intense video game night last night" Cameron yawned again.

"You need to rest Cam" Marissa told him. Cameron smiled. "What?"

"No its nothing, you look good in purple"

Marissa blushed, "Th-thanks Cam" She was wearing a purple top and a purple high top sneakers. Purple makes her raid even brighter. "You know purple is my favorite color"

"Yeah I know. I mean how could I forget the time when the teacher gave us an egg parenting project and you called our egg Mr. Purply, and you give him a hair from a purple wool and the time when your dad was so hungry he ate Mr. Purply and you cried for a solid 20 minutes and" Marissa hit his shoulder to cut him off.

"I was 11!" Marissa screamed, "Its normal to name your egg after your favorite color. Its more normal than naming your egg after a tropical fruit" Marissa grinned.

"Papaya is a great name for an egg!" Cameron slammed his locker, and put an angry face, "I am so mad at you"

"Oh come on Cam we know you never good at pretending" Marissa said. Cameron turned his head arrogantly.

"Oh wow you're really getting better at this. But I know you cant mad at me" Cameron didn't answer. "_Sneaky cheeky little squirrel. He jump from trees to trees. Until the rainy weather came. He tried to jump but he failed. And then he landed on his… butt_" Marissa sang to him.

Cameron burst out in laughter, "How could you still remember the lyrics! It was like 5 years ago!"

"I will never forget good memories" Marissa smiled.

It was Cameron's favourite song back in the middle school. One day their teacher played him a dvd about squirrels, they were told to write an essay about squirrels anatomy and squirrel's way of life. But instead of writing the essay, he wrote a song about squirrel. Marissa looked at his notebook and they both laughed so hard until the teacher had to gave them a detention.

"You know what?"

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Marissa has back. And it feels like she never left" Cameron smiled and left her.

Marissa swear her cheeks is now redder than her hair.


	9. Chapter 9: The Secret and The Rain

Lindsay's last period before lunch is Spanish. She loves Spanish period. Theres something about it that she really like, or someone.

"To be honest, I don't know anything he said" Damian told her, looking at Mr. Schue who currently tell him a Spanish phrase. "Its like he's speaking mars language or something"

Lindsay smiled, "To be honest, I don't either".

"So, you wanna join our table again at lunch?" Damian asked, smiling.

"Sure" Lindsay nodded.

"You can always sit there you know, you're one of us now" Damian still smiling.

* * *

><p>"You seems happy Cam, what happened?" Hannah asked, eating her macaroni and cheese. Hannah and Cameron is sitting on their usual table, waiting for the other to come.<p>

"Its nothing really" Cameron said.

"Oh come on! Tell me what is it about! You know you can never hide anything from me"

"Haha okay. Well there's this person, and.. ugh I don't know how to tell you" Cameron sighed, eating his macaroni and cheese as well.

"Let me guess, you like someone" Hannah pointed it out. Cameron smiled, declaring that Hannah was right. "So who is it?"

"I don't know if I like this person yet, I mean this whole time I saw this person as a friend and it will be so awkward if our status as a friend changed. I will tell you who is it when I'm sure" Cameron said.

"Oh! Come on! Tell me!" Hannah insisted. But Cameron refused to tell her who.

"Hi guys" Damian greeted her, with a smiling Lindsay beside him. They both sit down. "Did we missed something?"

"Hey. No we're not talking about anything" Cameron said, Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Where's Marissa?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, she usually never late" Hannah replied. "So if you guys wondering what we're talking about, we're talking about Cameron's crush!" Hannah said it loudly, almost screaming. People on the table beside them is staring at her, "Sorry" She apologized.

Cameron hit her shoulder, "Hannah!".

Lindsay and Damian laughed, and then Marissa came running, "Im sorry Im late guys, Ms. Brown's quiz was difficult!"

Damian looked at Marissa, she was wearing purple top and purple sneakers. She look beautiful. Purple make her hair look brighter. Damian glanced at Cameron and give him a look that means 'I know who your purple girl is'. Cameron saw Damian giving that look, Cameron smiled.

"I had her quiz yesterday, and it was really hard" Lindsay said.

"If you didn't came up late you might not missed our little interesting talk, right guys?" Hannah said, gesturing at the other to nod. The others nodded.

"What were you guys talking about?" Marissa sit down to the empty chair beside Lindsay and Hannah.

"It's a secret" Hannah winked.

"Come on tell me!" Marissa begged.

Cameron shook his head when Hannah glanced at him, "Sorry darling, its for on-time people only. The late princess shall not know the secret" Hannah said.

* * *

><p>It was raining when the school bell rang. Cameron has to go somewhere so he can't drive Damian home. Hannah and Marissa can't drive and they already went home. Damian stuck in the school building, he wish he brought umbrella.<p>

The school hallway is almost empty and the rain is getting heavier. Damian stands beside the door, wished God would sent her an angel that bring umbrella for him. And somehow his wish came true. God sent him an angel, without the umbrella.

He heard someone's singing from the music class. He walks toward the class and he saw it was Lindsay. She was sitting on the piano chair, singing.

_Set me free, leave me be  
>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<br>Here I am and I stand so tall  
>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<br>But you're on to me and all over me_

Damian entered the room, Lindsay jumped a bit. "Whoah! That was so awesome!"

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"You can sing! Like really, really sing! Your voice is a gift oh my god"

Lindsay blushed, "I was this little theater girl back in middle school"

Damian raised his eyebrows, "Are you now?" Lindsay shook her head. "Why? The theater club will be so blessed to have you!"

"I don't like to be under the spotlight anymore" Lindsay said.

Damian walked to the piano and he grab some sheet music Lindsay currently read, "Bareilles, Rent, Buble, Adele, whoa I like your taste of music" Damian said.

"Can you sing?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe" Damian handed her a sheet music, "Lets sing this".

"Will I, sung by Rent. Good choice" Lindsay said, "Can you play guitar? This song sounds better with guitar"

"Trust me, I cant. Yesterday I was going to record a video with Cameron and I was playing the guitar and Cameron said if we upload the video he will lose a hundred subscriber"

Lindsay laughed, and then she started to play the piano.

_Will I lose my dignity  
>Will someone care<br>Will I wake tomorrow  
>From this nightmare?<em>

They sang beautifully, Lindsay take over the high note and she belt like a diva. Damian sing in the low octave and it was beautiful. Their voice sounds so good together.

"Oh my god that was awesome! We sounded good together!" Damian yelled when they stopped singing. But Lindsay didn't say anything, she is staring at her feet. And then she let out a sob. "Lindsay? You all right?" Damian asked her in a very thick Irish accent.

Lindsay wiped her tears, "Yeah Im fine" She smiled.

"Why are you crying?" Damian hate seeing Lindsay crying. It's the second time he saw her falling apart like this. Theres something about Lindsay's cry that broke his heart. He sit next to Lindsay on the piano chair.

"I umm, used to be a whole different person back in middle school" Lindsay wiped her eyes with her hand, "I always pretended to be a spoiled girl, just to get attention.

"All of my family member was so perfect. And I was just this little girl that doesn't fit in that family. This song made me remember about them. I moved here to stay with my Grandma. I changed my personality than what I was in middle school. And I, uhh" Lindsay cry harder, "I never had a friend".

Lindsay put her hands on her face, covering her wet eyes. Damian put his left hand on Lindsay's back, half-hugging her.

Damian was speechless. He couldn't believe Lindsay told him that. His heart broke. He want to cry with her, but of course he didn't do it. He want to cheer her up but he don't know what to say. Its raining heavy outside, but Lindsay's tears were heavier than the rain.

"But now you have, right?" Damian tried to cheer her up, "You have Hannah, Cameron, Marissa. You have me. We're your friends now. Im your friend". Lindsay wiped her eyes. "Everything is going to be all right. I swear"

Lindsay wiped her eyes once again, and then she smiled "Yeah" she said. "Thanks Damian". Damian like it when she said his name. Lindsay wiped her eyes couple of times again until it completely dry, and she said "Why haven't you go home?"

"I umm, don't bring any umbrella. I guess im stuck here" Damian admitted.

"Im stuck too" Lindsay smiled. Damian like it when she smile.

"I guess we should sing another duet. Lets do a cheerful song. Let sing Bieber" Damian laughed.

Lindsay raised her eyebrow, "Seriously?" and then she laughed.

It was raining heavy outside, but it was warm inside. Damian and Lindsay are having fun, probably singing some Bieber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> Its damsay! Songs are Gravity - Sara Bareilles and Will I - Rent. Next chapter is more bromance :)


End file.
